1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a body restraint and, more particularly, to a restraint device for holding limbs in place to restrict the movements thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for restraining individuals from harming themselves, such as falling out of hospital beds, while under medical care.
Several types of body-restraint devices are presently in use, not only in hospitals but in homes as well, when required for bedridden patients. However, these devices have features that limit their use, and are cumbersome and difficult to place on the individual. Also, they are very often too expensive. Others are so simple that they are not capable of withstanding usage under adverse conditions. Still other devices cause skin abrasions and bleeding due to improper choice of materials.